Borrowing A British Nurse
by Sarah Hall
Summary: The MASH 4077 need extra nursing help so they borrow one.


**Bottom of Form**

_Disclaimer This is just for fun. I invented the character Nurse Kitty Brookes. This is a rework originally put on under a different Pen Name. Reviews would be great._

**BORROWING A BRITISH NURSE**

By Sarah Hall

My name is Kitty Brookes. This is the story of how the US Army MASH unit 4077th changed my life.

The Korean War had been going some time, the US and our forces were in the thick of it. I had been in the Army since I was 23 I was now 30 and a Captain.

One day my CO Cuthberts called me into his office.

"Now Brookes" he was never very friendly.

"You may be aware that nearer the front the Americans are in need of some nursing help. I have been asked by the CO of 4077th MASH if I can let them have one of our nurses to help them for a while. So I have decided that you should go"

"Me sir"

"Yes you"

"Sir why me"

"You are the nurse with most experience and so you will be best for the job, remember they are very near the front"

"Right, one question sir"

"Yes"

"How long would I be there?"

"For as long as you are needed"

"OK then sir"

"You have one hour, I suggest pack the basics and we will send anything else on later, good luck"

"Thank you sir"

"Dismissed"

I saluted and walked out of his office in a state of shock I was off into the unknown for as long as it took, the face that greeted me was my own true love Sergeant Wilson, we had been together for a while.

"Hi bad news I'm going to help a MASH unit for as long as it takes, I leave in one hour and still have packing to do can you tell the others for me"

"Yes of course but, what about us"

"We can write and the minute I get back get married, the Chaplain can do it"

"That's a good idea"

"I love you"

"I love you too" we kissed and had one final hug.

Before I knew what had happened I had packed a bag. Said good bye to the others and was on a helicopter flying over the countryside. We landed and I was met by Colonel Potter and his Company Clerk Corporal Klinger.

"Hi you must be Nurse Kitty Brookes from a British Army Unit"

"That's right sir"

"Klinger will show you round and see you to your tent, for now you have the VIP tent but if your stay seems to be more permanent we may move you"

"That's fine Sir"

After Klinger had shown me round. I went to my tent and unpacked then I found Klinger.

"Hi can you get a message to my unit"

"Yes of course"

"Just tell them that I have got here safely thanks"

I was just about to get something to eat when the call came.

"INCOMING WOUNDED" I was in the compound in seconds and was met in Triage by the Chief Surgeon he was tall and handsome with grey/blue eyes and black hair going grey.

"Hi you must be the new nurse, borrowed from the British Army I hear, I'm the Chief Surgeon, but everyone calls me Hawkeye"

"Yes that's me; I'm Kitty by the way"

"Welcome to the madness Kitty"

"Thanks"

We had plenty of wounded to keep the surgeons busy. We were in OR for 10 hours and when we finally finished, we staggered out into the light and fresh air yawning.

One evening I was feeling lonely, being away from Steve was hard. So I decided to drop in and see Hawkeye for someone to talk to, I knocked on the door and a voice said

"Come in" I went in as he looked up

"Hello what can I do for you?"

"Hawkeye can I talk to you"

"The thing is I am missing my boyfriend and my unit well everything really"

Just then Klinger knocked on the door and came in.

"Kitty Brookes"

"Yes"

"I have a note from your CO he's asked me to pass it to you immediately"

"Err, thank you"

"If you need to answer it just let me know" he went and I opened the note and read aloud what it said.

Dear Nurse Brookes

I thought you should know, we have lost 3 men in recent days, Private Baker, Sergeant Tibbs and Sergeant Wilson, they were killed while out on a mission. I know you were close to them. I hope this is not too much of a shock for you.

Signed Cuthbert's CO

I sat in stunned silence for a moment trying to understand what it was that I had just read, I re-read the words. Then suddenly like being hit by a train I realised what it said I could feel my eyes filling with tears, I didn't want Hawkeye to see my tears so I made for the door I was nearly at my tent when Hawkeye caught up with me

"Stop right there what's wrong, tell me why you are trying not to cry"

"You weren't supposed to see my tears"

"Well I did, what is it, tell me please"

"Why should I"

"Because I want to help"

"Well you can't no one can"

"Well tell me anyway it's obvious you are upset come back to the swamp have a drink and tell me all about it"

"Ok, you won't leave me alone until I do will you"

"No your right I won't" we walked back to the swamp.

"Now come on here's your drink tell me all about it"

"Well Sergeant Wilson in the note is I mean was my boyfriend but he's" I stopped talking trying to say the word now seemed difficult, I could feel a tear slowly rolling down my cheek he wiped it away gently.

"he's dead that's the problem"

Hawkeye could see the sensitivity of the situation.

"OK come here" he said and offered me an arm which I accepted it just felt good to have a man's arm holding me tight. I lent my head against him, I could feel his body heat.

Just then BJ came in he looked at me and was about to say something when in came Colonel Potter

"Are there you are" he said to me

"I was wondering how you were settling in" he said, I started to weep uncontrollably, he looked at Hawkeye and he explained to Colonel Potter what had happened,

"Is there anything we can do to help you?"

"NO I am here to help you but thank you for the thought I will head for my tent see you in the morning or may be before"

"Night Kitty" They said together and I just gently smiled and walked away knowing tears were about to appear again.

I woke next morning to the sound of a camp in pandemonium I threw on my clothes and went running out to help, the first person I met was Hawkeye

"Hello"

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"We thought it better to leave you for a while there's not too many"

"I am here to help and that's what I will do"

When we came out of OR we realised just how long we had been in there so we went straight to the swamp

"I'll have a large drink, I want to forget"

"That sounds a good idea" said BJ

So that's what we did I must have had 4 or 5 after which all I remember is that Hawkeye kissed me and held me and was so gentle as if he was touching a porcelain doll. He told me how beautiful and sweet I was. I awoke lying next to him, his arm around me holding me. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Good morning how are you"

"I have a headache the size of a small country" he laughed out loud

"It's not that funny"

"Hawkeye"

"Yes"

"I think I love you"

"Well you did say it rather a lot last night so I did get that impression"

"Is it wrong of me to love so soon after Steve only I think I am feeling a bit guilty"

"No you don't need to feel guilty this is war you know and lots of things happen in war. Anyway if it had been the other way round I am sure"

"That's true I certainly was not his first that's for sure"

"Well there you are then"

With that we headed for breakfast the weather had turned really cold I was wearing two pairs of socks and double gloves and a woollen hat and scarf. Breakfast that morning was worse than usual.

"What is it" I asked BJ and Hawkeye they shrugged their shoulders and said

"We have no idea"

We all decided to give it a miss just in-case. I was just about to head for my tent when the loud speaker crackled like a warm fire into life and the voice said

"Can Nurse Brookes please see Colonel Potter Immediately?"

I went immediately to his office knocked on the door and was greeted by a friendly "Hello come in"

"You wanted to see me sir"

"That's right we have just had notification from your CO he wants you to know you will be with us for the foreseeable future, How do you feel about that"

"Its great" I said with a smile

"I am glad your happy about it, there is one other thing we are getting another tent so you can stay in the tent we have given you infact I have arranged for you to have a sign on the door of your tent it will say CAPTAIN BROOKES 'Borrowed from the British Army'

"What do you think?"

"Thank you sir" I went out and went straight to the swamp, Hawkeye and BJ were there.

"Iv got some good news"

"Well we could do with some" said Hawkeye

"Yes I have just heard from my CO that I am staying here for the foreseeable future"

"That's great" said Hawkeye

"Have a drink to celebrate"

"Thanks I will"

A few weeks later, the wounded had slowed down. So it was that I found myself going to post op late one night. Myself and Hawkeye had opted to do some night shifts together. But before I got to the door a hand got me from behind and went over my mouth and a gun was pointed at my head, I could feel the cold hard steel end was against my head if it went off I would be dead. Who ever this person was they did not speak English. They pushed me through the doors into post op, I looked straight down the room to the desk at the end and saw Hawkeye was already doing paper work. I looked round the room all the patients were asleep. I tried to signal to Hawkeye that there was a problem but the person stopped me and pushed me down the middle of the room to the end where the desk was. Hawkeye said without looking up.

"Are there you are" then he looked up and stopped.

"Oh we seem to have a problem, now how to" he looked me in the eye

"Just don't move" Hawkeye walked past me and up to the person behind he said to the person

"You have hurt arm I help you" the person pushed the gun against me harder so Hawkeye tried another tack he went to a cupboard and got a bandage he showed it to the person

"I help you if you let her go" the person seemed to understand because he did let me go. I went all limp Hawkeye caught me and sat me on a chair while he helped the person. I looked, he was only a boy of about 16. Once Hawkeye had finished he was out of the door in a flash Hawkeye ran after him but it was too late he had gone. He came back and looked at me

"You look terrible come on I think perhaps you had better go to bed"

"But"

"No buts come on its this doctors orders"

"I'm fine, look" I stood up but everything went wobbly and I fainted the next thing I knew, I woke up to find I was in my tent on my bed with Hawkeye sitting next to me watching my every move.

"Are you are awake" he said with a look of relief on his face

"What are you doing you should be in post op"

"BJ and Margaret are dealing with it"

"But what happened"

"You fainted and I didn't catch you and you hurt your head you have been out for a few minutes. Colonel Potter saw what happened and alerted the others so when you fainted he said to bring you to your tent as it would be quiet and BJ and Margaret said they would cover post op and that it was far more important that someone was here to make sure you are ok"

"Well thank you"

"How do you feel" I went to sit up but the world began to spin. "Terrible" I put my head back down on my pillow.

"You need rest you have had a shock he could have killed you"

"I know"

"So you are going to go to sleep and someone will check on you in a little while".

"Thank you"

"That's ok" he bent over me and kissed me gently on the lips. He left and I fell asleep.

A couple of hours later I was feeling much better when there was a knock on the door I called out

"Come in" it was Colonel Potter

"Hello I was just coming to tell you I am feeling much better and I am ready to get back to work"

"You sure its not been very long I was going to tell you that you could take the next three days off as we have just heard there's been a lull in the fighting so we will be quiet for a bit"

So for three days we did very little work and it was great I caught up on washing and we all had showers and new supplies came in and every night in the officers club I danced with Hawkeye and we had a great time.

But then…

My week was not going well one way or another it was hell. So when I popped into post-op to check on a patient to see Father Mulcahy giving the young man the last rights I found myself unable to take anymore I ran out of post op and nearly ran into Hawkeye he stopped me. His hands going onto my shoulders.

"What's going on" he said while looking straight into my eyes

"Nothing" I said lying

"It's a very strange nothing come on don't give me that"

"Well" we sat on a couple of boxes and as I got the end of my story I could feel tears leave my eyes. He looked at me.

"This has got to you hasn't it"

"Well yes"

"Hay we all have bad weeks, yours is just one of those, no need to get upset"

"I know" he held me tight

"Come on you're made of stronger stuff than that"

"Yes true I suppose I am"

"Come on back with me to post-op there's someone I think you might enjoy meeting"

"There is"

"Yes he came in this morning"

"Ok" I walked in with Hawkeye and we went over to a bed

"This is Private Piper or" I interrupted him

"Pip what you are doing here"

"Well" he stopped "do you mind if we talk about Steve"

"No that's fine"

"Well when he got killed I was sent out with the next lot and we did ok until yesterday when I got hit and well these boys have patched me up" I looked at Hawkeye

"Thanks Hawkeye"

"That's ok just don't tier the poor boy out"

"I won't" we sat and talked for ages then he started to look sleepy so I left him to rest and headed for the swamp Hawkeye was there

"Thanks"

"That's ok" and I went over and gave him a big kiss.

A couple of weeks later Pip went back I told him to tell all I would see them soon not realising that it would be quicker than I thought. Because three days later the news came in they were getting some more nurses so I was not needed anymore so I had to say good bye to everyone the hardest person I had to say goodbye to was Hawkeye, with tears in my eyes I said

"Thank you for everything can we keep in touch he slipped a note in my pocket and said

"When you are back at your unit read it and think of me"

"I will" We kissed once more I said good bye to Colonel Potter and was off. After I got back to my unit and saw everyone I spent some quiet time in my tent. I then remembered the note from Hawkeye and thought about the fact that I had left him a note on his pillow and hoped that he had found it. I sat back and read what he had written.

Dear Kitty

Writing this is harder than you might think. I wish I had not had to say goodbye to you any moments without you seem very dull. You became a light in my life and when this is all over I hope we will be able to get together.

My telephone number in America is Crab Apple Cove 88844473.

With all my love

Hawkeye Benjamin Franklin Pierce

I sat and reread it I had had no idea that I had been so special to him he had never said.

Some months later the war ended and we were sent back to good old Blighty, It seemed strange to be back home and after a few weeks leave I made the point to call Crab Apple Cove and yes it was answered by Hawkeye it was so nice to hear his voice, we talked for a while then we rang off.

Hearing his voice made me realise how much I missed him so much so I made the decision to see my CO.

"I have come to ask you sir a question what would happen if I resigned my Commission"

"Nothing as far as I am concerned you have done a tour of duty you have been in this army since you were 23 so no you can leave"

"That's fine in that case when can, I leave"

"As soon as you want but why do you want to"

"I want to move to America to be with the ex Chief Surgeon from the MASH unit"

"I see you fell in love then"

"Yes sir"

"Well good luck"

"Thank you sir"

I got home and phoned America

"Hi it's me I am out of the Army what would you say if I came over to America for a while"

"Great"

SO it was two months later that I was met at the airport by Hawkeye and his father. On the way to his house he told me he was now the Crab Apple Cove Doctor.

We spent a few weeks together and one night we went out for a meal and he said to me

"What are you doing here you are not in the Army any more you have left the family you love to be here with me why"

"Well all I knew when I was in Britain was that I wanted to be here with you with the man that through all that death and destruction was there for me and who I grew to love like no other man I ever could" he thought for a moment and then said

"In that case become an American citizen and marry me"

"What you mean live here permanently and become your wife"

"Yes exactly, come on what do you say"

"YES".

So it was that we were married and two years later little John came along named after Trapper, Hawkeye knew in Korea and then a year later Margaret named after Hotlips Houlahan.

One day just after Margaret was born the children were having there afternoon naps and we were going through some old papers we had found and I found an envelope and in it was the letter I had left on Hawkeye's pillow when I had been transferred back to my own unit. It read

Dear Hawkeye

This is to tell you all the things I wanted you to know before I left but never had the time. I might not have told you but I love you. You are sweet and caring, kind and generous. You play pranks on people and generally drive them mad but under it all you always care for them and what happens to them. Your eyes twinkle when you talk of home and Crab Apple Cove and of your dad. I haven't enough time to tell you everything I want to but remember me when I am in Britain and you are in America. I would love it if our paths should cross again but if they don't I will never forget you even if you forget me.

Lots of love and Kisses

Kitty Brookes

My telephone number in England is 0365 546.

He and I sat there tears rolling down our cheeks. He kissed me on the lips, curled his long arms round me and said

"I will always love you no matter what happens". To which I said

"And I will always love you, I bless the day I first met you"

I sit writing this story for the future generations to read in the hope they realise that war does not just bring death and destruction but can in the end make things happen you never thought possible but as a whole war should be avoided as much as possible.

THE END

Bottom of Form

Top of Form


End file.
